One of the most common places to find infectious bacteria and viruses is the keyboard, second to the only the phone. Surprisingly work station desks contain the highest traces of the following bacteria and viruses: Bacteriophage (E. Coli), Infectious Hepatitis, Influenza, Staphylococcus Aureus (MRSA), Streptococcus (Strep Throat), Shigella Flexneri (Dysentery), Pinkeye (Viral & Bacterial), Salmonella Typhosa (Typhoid Fever), Leptospira (Jaundice), and Corynebacterium (Family causes Strep, Meningitis, Scarlet Fever).
Sterilization of an electronic device is often performed by spraying chemicals directly onto the surface of the device and allowed to dry for 15 to 20 minutes. The most notable side effects from such sterilization are a sticky film and strong cleanser odor.
Ultraviolet Germicidal Irradiation (UVGI) devices are known. Such devices typically mimic a flashlight or wand that a user can hold over a surface that requires sterilization. The UV light that impinges upon the surface is held long enough to kill bacteria and/or virus residing therein. UVGI systems are also common for use in maintaining air quality in commercial and medical facilities. In such facilities, air is circulated near several UVGI lamps, which sterilizes the air and readies it for re-circulation throughout main air ducts. Similar UVGI systems are used to expose water tanks and sealed rooms to UVGI light. Existing technology utilized in these UVGI systems comprises large UV lamps and massive power supplies and regulators.
As noted, using chemical sterilizers leaves an undesirable residue on surfaces of the device. Shining a UVGI lamp over a device is labor intensive and undesirably requires a user to take periodic action in order to sterilize the device. Large-scale UVGI sterilization systems are too massive to be practically integrated into hand-held device architectures. It would therefore be advantageous to provide a simple to use arrangement for sterilizing electronic devices commonly touched by people that requires neither chemical application nor continuous or periodic user action.